


Butcher's princess

by Morggans



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Comic, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, really short comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morggans/pseuds/Morggans
Summary: Butcher comes home and sees Hughie's interesting choice of clothes.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Butcher's princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can I be the girl that you met at the coin laundry?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616174) by [watchthequeenconquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer). 



> My first attempt at writing comic so it's realllly short. Just wanted to share it with someone. I liked the idea of clothes prints and it was inspired partially by the fic and some art.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram and Tumblr - @morgganss.  
> ...If you liked it you can always tell me ;]


End file.
